Sharkboy and LavaGirl 2
by Jennifish
Summary: As Max and his classmates get older, he is starting to dismiss Sharkboy and Lavagirl as one of his dream members due to them not visiting anymore. What happens when the teen superheroes visit Earth yet again and round up Max and his friends to save planet drool which is yet again in peril. But by who? Will someone get killed and what secrets will be revealed.


**Sorry for all the mistakes and errors. I wrote this a few years ago when I was only about eleven or so but i think you can get the general idea. It is one of my first fanfics so I am a little new at this. Also after you read feel free to leave constructive criticism and comments. Just please don't over do the criticism and become overly harsh. Finally, Enjoy. - Jennifish**

Shark boy and Lava girl 2

This is the continuing of the original Sharkboy and Lava girl. We last saw the gang as elementary students and preteen superheroes,also queen of under water volcanoes and king of the ocean. The planet drool is once again in peril but not because of Minus but 's son Volt. It has been three years since the kids were last reunited with planet drool. Also Minus is now and Marissa is now Max's only girl-friend. They are now in highs chool together . They are also superheroes, Max the daydreamer and Mr. Positive have the same power but can make the villan turn good after he is captured.

Well one day in Max's dream back came Sharkboy and Lava girl to give him the warning that they are coming back to get him and his pals. He quickly told his friends so they each had to synchronise their watches to go to bed at roughly the same time so they end up in planet drool together so they have enough time to finish it but they decided to do it on a Friday so they enough time. Now Linus is staying over Max's house so they have a better chance of going to bed at the same time. It is time for them to go to bed. okay it worked now they brought walkie talkies to put on. When they came back to their long missed planet they found Sharkboy and Lavagirl holding hands. Sharkboy had found his father at the bottom the ocean. Max has another dream journal fool of all of his precious dreams. When Linus saw them he knew something was up with the now 16 year olds. They also knew something about them that they didn't know. When they met and talked they went back to work. Lava girl and the ice princess are now friends. Now they have to go to 's old lair which is now Volts. They have to ride that rollercoaster again but it is not unstoppable this time. Well Max and Marissa are sitting together while Linus is sitting with Sharkboy and Lava girl. Now the ride is about there and Volt is very young like 7 or something so they have to go easy on him. Volt is not very tall he is up to Lava girls hips. Before they are there Lava girl gave them this warning: he might be short but he is as strong as a 6ft tall man. He is also a lot brainier than his deceased father. Volt is also twice as evil as his father. The roller coaster came to a stop and there stood the very mischievous looks like his father's clone only smaller. When they came into that old lair they found that Volt was sitting in a very small chair that rolls . As soon as they went into his office Volt turned around and said in a very electronic voice if it isn't my father's old nemesis' and a new girl. Volt whistled his fingers and then out of nowhere out came 20 plugs. With that they were all shocked and caught by Volt and thrown into a quick sand pit. Volt came to watch their deaths when RING RING it was his mother calling so he left. As soon as he left Marissa froze the pond which Lava girl was easy to melt out of then she squirted Lava at it and it melted like an ice-cube in the microwave. They quickly left and got out of sight. They quickly devised a plan first to look at Max's journal but this time lava girl can't touch it. After they found out that they each have a device of transportation . Lava girl has her lava bike sharkboy has is shark motorcycle and max has a go-kart and so does Linus and Marissa has her ice sleigh. Next, they have to get Max to fall asleep. If he falls asleep he usually finds out what they need. They had to go to the calmest place in planet drool. Which you should all remember is... the land of milk & cookies .

First Lava girl said, "you three should sing him a lullaby I will not because I can't sing for one million dollars." well they sang the lullaby and the next thing they know is that Max is off in Dreamland again in his sleep. Lava girl once again quickly notices he is smiling in his sleep and his cheeks get red. Ummmm he might be having a nightmare. I doubt it he is smiling. When he finally wakes up everybody is staring at him. He gets up and says what then he notices Marissa is missing. He didn't dream anything that would help them. He had a fantasy. All three of the kids said Volt took her. We tried waking you. Oh my gosh! His face and eyes get watery. They had to remember the earlier years track which is hard because they had all moved on and figured nothing else would happen. So this time they devised a plan. to Escape volt they would have to have a way of knowing when volt is coming and to know all the creatures in planet drool. Lava Girl realized what about the other kids they can't fall asleep. remember he tried to kill max in his sleep last time . Also they have to think where they would put Marissa. It would have to a place where she can't freeze anything . luckily Marissa gave max her necklace so if she was taken they can freeze they get to volts lair they have to figure out an easy to get the hounds to lay low. without the hounds volt is powerless. to get there they have to take a different way and knowing they volt is brainier than is father they have to sneak and they have to also find a way to get the kids to make an army against volt knowing these kids are n planet drool they must have powers because last year near the end of the school year they were all making superheroes they will dream about them selves as a superhero and in planet drool you become one. It all worked for everyone even Linus because maybe one of the girls in his dreams will tell him who she really is. first thing first sharkboy tell me all the creatures on planet drool because you ae here more. lava girl i need you to find out to where Marissa can't freeze anything is it is probably a volcano. Linus and I will go to the other kids and figure of out if they have any they got there as they expected there was about 40 kids in planet drool 25 on the once unstoppable coaster. They split up and asked around some thought they were crazy, others thought they were true because they were heroes themselves. when they told them the truth and met up they each had about 10 people. 20 will even it out. Okay let's go back. There they met Sharkboy and lavagirl still holding hands they were keeping a very obvious secret when they saw they had arrived they quickly let go of each others hands. there were a total of 15 different creatures on planet drool none deadly . There is only volcano on planet drool they will get tied up so i think Marissa is in that one. WE should analyze all the powers we have. we have 5 flyers, 2 superstrengh, 2 superspeeds, 5 people that can tun invisible,and four people who can fly and are superstrong, and 2 people who can make forcefields. these can come in handy. Volt won't expect a sky attack. but first we need to get Marissa. No we can't first we have to destroy vault to get marissa. the only way to destroy vault is to freeze his circuits. Which only marissa can do. okay. Wait we have a great advantage. She is queen of all volcanoes. right volt has to obey her wishes if Marissa is in a volcano. okay let's go. the group of now 24 are on their way. they are feet from the volcanoes caldera. so they have to go inside . Volt is probably in there so people who are invisible have to hold our hands till we get inside. they get inside and volt isn't inside. but his airplughounds are. luckily they have the superspeed and forcefielders. while the rest of us are in the forcefields, superspeeders are going to run in circle between the two plughounds and they will get tangled up. Luckily, there plans succeeded. they now have marissa. She is grateful. When she got out she gave max a hug and a near kiss. everyone ws staring at them. Okay let's get a move on. Raise your head if you are a flyer. 7 people raised there hands. okay this is what we are doing . the two of you that can make force fields will be in the middle. who turns around the flyers will carry marissa. the super strengh flyers will carry shark boy and lava girl. he speeders will stay on the ground and run. the three invisibility people while holding everbodys hands and shoulders. and the 4 other flyers will carry the people with super strength and the invisibility people. Linus and i will carry the force fielders. ready go. the plan went off without a hitch then one of the superspeeders gets knocked out. so now we have to carry another person we have to go slow. when we finally get to volts lair. volt is looking at the door not in the air. but then the other super speeder it's his desk. which startled volt. Then he is about to be froze when the kids are awoken. luckily it is only the original five who were awoken . but what is that in the sky it's volt and the rest of the group but they are now powerless except for the five. what are they to do .luckily marissa still has her necklace. all they have to do is get 3 people linus sharkboy and lavagirl to distract volt. okay marissa get ready aim fire. Volt is now frozen but nt destroyed they didn't want to kill a 8 year old. now all they have to do is het linus to turn him into a good guy. Wait did i mention that volt lives with his mother. After they went to sleep they brought volt to his lair and called his mom. Volt is now good and under a 3 year grounding. Now let's not forget that linus was looking for the girl in his dreams. He knows who it is now it is Kat one of his old bullying friends. Weird, right. At least we know that we won't have to do that again. Volt doesn't have kids and Mr. electric didn't have any more kids. You can make up your own ending if yo wish there ca be a multiple amount of endings, but this is mine. After they defeated they each did something. linus decided to go out with kat and they are happy with it. Marissa and max hugged and gave eachother a peck on a cheek. They decided to go out it is okay with mr. Electridad. Finally, Sharkboy and Lavagirl finally told the rest that they have been going out since we had last saw them. now everyone is happy planet drool is still in one piece. No children were hurt in the making of this story.

THE END


End file.
